Revenge of the Mummy
Revenge of the Mummy Revenge of the Mummy is a high speed rollercoaster at Universal Studios Hollywood that opened on June 25, 2004. The rollercoaster is based on the Mummy movie franchise. At several of the versions worldwide, especially the Singapore version, most props from the Mummy ''movies can be seen somewhere in the ride. Description The ride features different sorts of mummies, such as warrior mummies, treasures and tombs, sudden launches, and even a scarab beetle attack. The ride offers some real Mummy movie franchise props and some are replicas of props in the movie. Universal Studios Hollywood version 'Queue' Set in 1944, the queue, which provides riders with a brief backstory of Imhotep and the ride in general, ends in an Ancient Egyptian themed loading platform, complete with hieroglyphs and a large statue of a scarab beetle, in which the riders board mine cart-type coasters. Once guests enter the building's corridor in to the ride, they first see a hole which air will blast out of every 10 to 15 seconds (there are further traps along the corridor.) When guest move further in, the Book of the Dead is seen. A peep hole is also seen, fenced up by wires, containing a mummified man in his sarcophagus and other mummified remains of people whom Imhotep may have sucked their souls out earlier. The man's mummy is surrounded by carnivorous scarab beetles. When guest move deeper into the building (now appearing to be a tomb), they will find an abandoned archeological dig which is actually Imhotep's burial chamber. Looking up ahead in a giant mirror is a pictogram of Imhotep grinning at the guest followed by another pictogram of the guest being chased by Imhotep's army of mummy soldiers. Further in, riders find an archeological dig set in a backdrop of 1944. 'Ride' As the ride begins, riders enter a dark tomb fluorescented with dark green and red lights, with a mummy coming to life to the left and hissing at riders. From above, Warden Gad Hassan, the prison archaeologist and Omid Djalili's character from The Mummy film (who was thought to have met his fate in the first film), warns guests "Run for your lives! The curse is real! Imhotep lives!" He screams as scarab beetles engulf him. The mine car continues through to a dark chamber, as drops of water fall on guests, and mummies stretch their arms out from each side of the cart while mummified arms appear from the ceiling, trying to grab riders. The mine car slowly continues into the treasure room, filled with large amounts of golden yellow light, Egyptian hieroglyphs covering the walls, and two gigantic statues of Anubis stationed next to a projector screen, where Imhotep appears from sand in a mural and tells guests, "Serve me and savor the riches of eternal life." The mine car makes a sharp turn as the yellow room quickly turns a dark shade of green, Imhotep continues his monologue... "And join us in eternal death." The mine car moves in to the grand gallery as Imhotep continues to speak a curse in Egyptian language "Akum ra Akum de," before exclaiming "Now your souls belong to ME... FOREVER!" At the same time, the grand gallery starts to collapse after Imothep used the powerful curse from the Scroll of Osiris. A wall behind him collapses, forming an eclipse as four more mummy warriors drop down from each side of the track, holding cutlasses in their hands. The cart is then launched at a high speed into darkness as the ride photo is taken. The surround sound speakers in the mine cart provide riders with an added dimension of entertainment, as the sound score begins. The ride continues for 56 seconds in darkness, going around highbanked turns and small drops. Various images of mummy warriors and Imhotep are illuminated with ultraviolet lighting as the car twists and turns. The mine car makes a sharp uphill movement and veers left, where the track viciously brakes in a corner. Scarab beetles appear on the walls with help of projectors, as the added special effects of air jets at riders' feet and a spray of water from above create the illusion of the vehicle being overrun by the bugs. The car moves backwards into the underworld as Imhotep's evil laugh roars on the soundtrack. The vehicle makes a few more twists and turns, while more images of Imhotep and the mummy warriors are lit up as it continues backwards and Imhotep reminds riders "There's no place to hide! Your souls are MINE!" The car slows suddenly under the last illuminated painting of Imhotep's outstretched grasp and moves slowly into another room. A turntable moves the car into a forward-facing position as fog machines and strobe lighting fill the blackened room. As the car faces forward once again, Imhotep appears as a projected image and screams "NOOOOO!" hauntingly at riders before vanishing. There is a second of uncertain silence before a floodlight hits riders, and as a wall lifts up into the ceiling to allow the car to pass through, a second strobe light blinds guests. Imhotep's curse is broken as the ride enters the loading platform. 'Physical Layout''' After leaving the station, there is a left and right turn followed by a straightaway. Next is another right turn into the launch. After the launch there are two short rises before a leftward banking drop followed by a left turn. The track then banks to the right and rises, banks left and declines. This is followed by a left and then right turn. The track now flattens out and then steeply rises before a left turn. Now the train is braked so the switchback can be used. The train is launched backwards into a leftward turning airtime hill followed by a left turn, a right turn, and a left turn. Finally the train comes to a stop, is rotated 180 degrees, and proceeds into the station. Photo Gallery 220px-Revenge_of_the_Mummy_Hollywood_Layout.png|Revenge of the Mummy's layout for the Hollywood version. Category:Universal Studios Hollywood Category:Lower Lot Category:Universal Studios Florida Category:New York Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Universal Studios Singapore Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Universal Studios Dubailand